Tras la muerte de la fuente
by Arwen15
Summary: Es el segundo fanfict de embrujadas en español de fanfiction.net. Después de enterarme de todos los detalles de la 5º temporada, decidí escribirlo, ya que, hay muchas cosas que no me gustan de lo que va a pasar.


**¡Hola! Aquí me llamo Arwen aunque también me llaman Phoebe. Como podréis observar en mi bio, me encanta embrujadas y estoy muy contenta, ya que, el martes 22, comenzó la quinta temporada de embrujadas a las 22.00 en telecinco.**

**Este es el primer fanfict que escribo en solitario y me gustaría saber que opináis de él, así que, os agradecería que me dejarais una review o me  mandarais un e-mail a : halliwell87@hotmail.com.**

** Lo he titulado "Tras la muerte de la fuente" porque es la quinta temporada de embrujadas escrita por mi y no quería poner ese título. Por cierto, me gustaría recomendaros el fanfict de Leo, titulado embrujadas que también es la quinta temporada.**

**Para terminar la presentación, quiero dedicar este capítulo a: Lorien y a CieloCriss, dos escritoras de esta web a las que admiro. Ellas me han animado a escribir y por eso se lo agradezco. A ti Lorien más aún porque nos conocemos desde hace años, eres una de mis mejores amigas y cada vez que nos vemos o nos llamamos y te digo algo, siempre me das fuerzas para seguir adelante y no echarme atrás, GRACIAS. **

**" TRAS** LA MUERTE DE LA FUENTE "****

**_por_****_ Arwen_**

**PRÓLOGO**

Una vez que las embrujadas tuvieron noticia del embarazo de Piper, el ángel del destino desapareció y Leo fue descongelado. Este último, lo primero que vio fue la felicidad en la cara de las tres hermanas y supuso que continuaban siendo brujas, no obstante, decidió comprobarlo,  se dirigió al sofá , se sentó y puso los pies sobre la mesa para tirar una bandeja con vasos y limonada.

- ¡Cuidado Leo! - dijo Piper- y seguidamente congeló la bandeja para que no se rompieran ni la taza, ni los vasos.

Al ver esto, Leo se levantó del sofá, se dirigió a su esposa y la abrazó.

- Seguís siendo brujas... –indicó Leo – No sabía como enterarme de lo que había pasado, así que decidí tirar la bandeja para descubrirlo.

Acto seguido, se dirigió a sus dos cuñadas y las abrazó también. Entonces las tres hermanas se miraron sonrientes y miraron a Leo quién se preguntaba extrañado que estaría pasando.

- Leo, no es la única buena noticia que hemos recibido pero no te lo voy a decir ahora, ya que, quiero esperar hasta la noche. ¿Te aparece salir a cenar? – inquirió Piper -.

- De acuerdo cielo, estoy impaciente por saber la otra noticia pero esperaré a la noche...

- A nosotras y creo que hablo también en nombre de Paige, nos gustaría ver la cara que pones al darte la noticia pero ahora que lo pienso, es mejor en una cena.

- Si, opino igual que Phoebe y espero que disfrutéis la cena. A propósito, ¿queréis limonada? Está recién exprimida.

- No gracias, estoy muy cansada después de todo lo que ha pasado hoy. Me voy a leer y luego me meteré a la cama – dijo Phoebe -.

- Yo tampoco, me voy a vestir para ir a cenar- indicó Piper-.

- Yo si Paige, ya estoy vestido.

- Vale pues toma y otra cosa, ahora que no están mis hermanas... ¿Qué crees que puede pasar con Cole?¿Como es que tiene poderes?

- Pues no lo sé pero yo también estoy preocupado, se que no le hará daño a Phoebe pero me da la sensación de que Cole ha roto reglas situadas mas allá del bien y del mal.

- Pues si eso es cierto espero que no le pase nada.

Justo después de que Paige dijera eso, Piper descendió por las escaleras con un precioso vestido negro de tirantes y al verla, los dos se quedaron con la boca abierta  y Leo dijo:

- Estás preciosa, Piper pero si vas así tengo que cambiarme. Ahora vuelvo. 

A los cinco minutos Leo bajó con un traje también negro que las dos hermanas nunca habían visto y después de decirle lo guapo que estaba, Piper y Leo dejaron a Paige y se montaron en el coche para ir al restaurante en el que la futura madre había reservado una mesa con antelación.

- Leo – dijo Piper – Se que estás impaciente por saber la noticia pero creo que es más conveniente que primero pidamos la cena y después mientras cenamos hablemos de ello.

- De acuerdo, ¿Tú que quieres tomar?

- Pues... – En esos momentos apareció el camarero - ¿Qué me recomienda usted?

- El lenguado a la plancha con una pizca de limón está muy bueno, el chef es un especialista en pescados.

- Yo tomaré eso – indicó Piper -.

- Yo también – expresó Leo - .

- Muy bien señores ahora mismo les servimos, desean algo más?

- Si – dijo Leo – Una botella de Masqués de Riscal (un vino tinto muy bueno y caro) y una ensalada para dos.

- De acuerdo, veo que se trata de una cena importante. Enseguida se lo traigo enseguida.

- Oye Leo... ¿Seguro que podemos pagar tanto dinero?

- Si, no te preocupes, tenía algo de dinero ahorrado.

- De acuerdo.

En ese instante apareció el camarero con la ensalada y los lenguados junto con el vino traído de la bodega a 19 ºC. Y la pareja comenzó a cenar.

- Que rica está la ensalada, le tengo que felicitar al camarero – dijo Piper.

- Tienes razón, por cierto, ¿Cuál es la noticia?

- De acuerdo Leo, veo que no puedes esperar más.

- Me agrada que lo comprendas.

- Antes de marcharse el ángel del destino me dijo:

..................... Flashback .....................

- Por cierto, pensé que os gustaría saberlo, ninguna decisión hubiera afectado el destino personal tuyo y de Leo – intervino el ángel del destino -.

- ¿Que? – dijo Piper -.

- Lo descubrirás pronto – explicó con una sonrisa y mirando la tripa de la susodicha -.

- Dios mio!!!! – exclamó Phoebe -.

- ¿Que? – volvió a decir Piper -.

-  ¿No lo entiendes? – preguntó Phoebe -.

- ¿Que? – alegó Piper todavía sin entender nada -.

- ¿Tu lo entiendes? – preguntó Phoebe a Paige -.

- Está embarazada – exclamó Phoebe saltando de alegría -.

- ¿Quién esta embarazada? – preguntó Piper ingenuamente -.

-  Tu estás embarazada – exclamó Phoebe abrazándole la tripa -.

- ¡¡¿Yo estoy embarazada?!! – Gritó Piper sin creérselo -. 

- Hola bebé – saludó Phoebe al nuevo Halliwell mientras Paige abrazaba a la mamá -.

.................... Fin del flashback ....................

Al terminar de contar la historia, Piper miró la cara de Leo para ver su expresión y este con una cara llena de felicidad miró, se levantó y le abrazó efusivamente. 

- Me has alegrado el día cariño, estoy muy ilusionado. Pensaba que no podríamos tener hijos.

- Yo pensaba lo mismo y me he sorprendido tanto o más que tu.

Terminaron de cenar y se dirigieron a casa para descansar no sin antes haberse pasado toda la velada hablando del bebé.

***

_Continuará .._

***

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Sinceramente creo que no me ha quedado muy bien pero la parte en la que Leo se entera de la noticia, me ha resultado un poco difícil de escribir. Espero que los próximos capítulos me queden mejor.**

**Os pido que si habéis leído el fanfict, dejéis review. He decidido que dependiendo las reviews que reciba continuaré el fanfict o no.**

**¡ Hasta**** pronto!**

Arwen


End file.
